Decorative fabrics, such as scarves and handkerchiefs, are frequently displayed in retail establishments adjacent to other similar items which compete for the consumer's attention. Scarves are generally loosely displayed by being draped over a stand, thereby providing a consumer with both a visual and a tactile perception of them. Handkerchiefs, on the other hand, are generally wrapped in transparent packaging that precludes a consumer from obtaining a tactile perception of the package's contents.
Items having irregular patterns composed of similar colors on their surface, while pleasing to the eye on close inspection, sometimes fail to attract the consumer's attention when a large display of similar items is scanned. The human visual system is organized to respond to contrasting patterns in the visual field. For example, there are neurons in the visual cortex which only respond to lines at specific angles in an individual field. Irregularly shaped patterns thus have a tendency to fade into the visual background, like camouflage.
An additional problem arises with loosely displayed items when they are removed from a display stand. These items are often indiscriminately returned to the display stand after inspection by the consumer. This results in there being no apparent order to the display. Occasionally, damage to the items occurs from them being scattered about, e.g., on the floor. Packaging for handkerchiefs is often damaged by consumers requiring tactile perception of the package's contents. This also results in a display that looks in disarray. Often, the unpackaged handkerchiefs are damaged in the same manner as the scarves.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved display package for scarves and other items manufactured from fabric which enhances the item's visibility and visual appeal.
It is a further object to provide an improved display package which protects the item from damage during handling and transfer and allows greater access to the product for the consumer's inspection.